Little Rella
by Queen of Black
Summary: The story of Robin's little sister, Rella, who is treated like a servant in her own home. Eventually, she runs away from her home in moonacre, and finds herself working as a kitchen help at the ball of his royal highness Prince James. Will she become the next cinderella? Will she ever find her own happily ever after?


"Did you hear?" Whispered Hilda into my ear, smiling. "Whatever is it?" I asked as I continued to polish fathers' cutlery, not looking up. "The moon princess…" she paused for dramatic effect "she found the pearls."

I looked up and laughed dryly "Of course, the fabled moon pearls, lost for five thousand moons, the reason of the great, terrible feud between the families." I replied "how convent for them to turn up, just before the final moon." Hilda frowned "It's true… Robin was their… he saw it, he'll tell you."

I scoffed "Do you honestly believe everything that bird brained twit tells you? I'm sure that if he instructed you to jump of a cliff, you'd do it gladly." Hilda scowled "It's true, honest." I rolled my eyes "prove it." She looked away, blushing. "I thought so." I muttered, setting the last piece of polished cutlery into the draw.

Hilda looked and me, sharply scowling, not saying a word. Most likely upset that I even dared to doubt Robin, which she, quite foolhardily, has a crush on.

I sighed. I couldn't lose my only friend because of my stuck up, full of himself brother "Listen, Hilda, I'm sorry, it's just that… well… it's not all that believable, if you see what I mean It's just too… I don't know…well, I suppose that it's just too hard to believe. I mean, for me to believe" I said awkwardly, shifting from side to side on my feet.

She smiled back forgetting her anger immediately "yes, I suppose so. I can't expect you to believe… you're just too… cynical about everything." That's the good thing about Hilda; she quick to forgive. If it wasn't like that, I'm sure she would have deserted me ages ago.

I dusted my apron, turning around and sighing"Well, I suppose that we should go see about any more work that needs to be done." I said. Hilda scowled "we've just been saved from the end of the world and you're thinking about work." She muttered as she followed me out of the room. I shrugged unhappily. I didn't like it either "you know what father would do to me if I don't. Believe me, I wish for a break as much as you do."

Hilda made a face "tell me again, why you don't run away?" I laughed mirthlessly "oh and where would a bony little thing like me go? No one would want me; besides, Father would be onto me in an instant." Hilda scowled "coward" she muttered, I ignored her. There was nothing cowardly about being realistic.

We entered the great room, where Mrs Habille was dusting, as per usual on a Friday morning. She didn't even glance over "girls" she called "the hall's floor need's cleaning." I groaned inwardly no, anything but the hall floor. After a pause, she looked over her shoulder "is there a problem, girls?" she asked with a warning tone in her voice. I shook my head quickly"of course not ma'am." I answered, hurrying out of the room, tugging Hilda behind me. "Why the great hall? why? What did I ever do to deserve this?" she moaned, as if in great pain. I shrugged "well, I suppose there's not much we can do, and it's not going to clean itself, so I suggest that we get started." I told her slightly annoyed. She was my friend, my best friend at that, but I wasn't going to listen to her complaining all day. Which she would no doubt do, if the chance was presented to her

I opened the cleaning closet, and handed a mop and bucket to her wordlessly, grabbing another pair for myself. We trudged into the great hall, which seemed all the more larger and daunting at the prospect of cleaning it.

It was going to be a long day. "I don't see why we even bother with this" Hilda complained after a while "besides, no one even uses it. They just use the dining room if they need to gather and discus maters. It's pointless, really." "What's pointless?" Came an amused voice from behind me.

Hilda Squeaked in delight, spinning around and dropping into a curtsy. I spun around a few seconds later, scowling at him "Robin what a… _pleasant_ surprise." I said icily. He laughed "as always, Rella, such a delight to be around." I ignored the snide comment "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked, looking past him and at the girl. He smiled "this is Maria Merryweather, the last moon princess of Moonacre."

I nodded "of course she is, now, perhaps you could be on your way, as we have work to do and we would prefer it if you weren't getting in the way and dirtying the floors." then turned around, with my back to then and returned to the task at hand.

He laughed "are you going to answer the question?" he asked. I ignored him, but Hilda spoke anyway "I was just saying that we shouldn't have to clean this floor, because no one ever uses it." I could practically here the blush in her voice. "Of course, now I better get out of dear Rellas way, wouldn't want to dirty the floors."

I heard robin and his friend walking away, and heard the faint, gentle voice of the girl saying "that girl was quite rude, don't you think, speaking to us in such a manner, then ignoring us as if we were mere peasants." I heard the distant sound of robin's laughter, growing fainter and fainter "no need to worry, Princess, I'll bring the matter up to father latter…"

I scowled, attacking the floor with a new found vigor, knowing that latter I would be in a great deal of trouble.


End file.
